


Secret Kitty (Larry Hybrid)

by dontkeepitasecret



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst?, Blowjobs, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Friendship/Love, Hybrid Harry, Light BDSM, M/M, Post-breakup, Smut, Top Louis, also my first time writing, handjobs, idek know what this is, its mutual, more tags will be added, so no hate imma try my best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontkeepitasecret/pseuds/dontkeepitasecret
Summary: Harry Styles is part cat, with a chocolate brown tail and two cat ears that grace the top of his head, one white as snow, the other chocolate brown. oh and he is maybe a bit in love with a member of his band who goes by the name of Louis Tomlinson.(I'm shit at summaries, but half decent at writing smut I suppose..?)(also just pretend one direction are still together for the duration of this)





	1. Chapter 1

The adrenaline that pumps around Harry's body as he heads off the main stage is the one thing that seems to keep him going these days, he manages to congratulate all the boys as he speeds past them on the way to his dressing room - and yes, before you ask, he may or may not have hugged Louis that extra second longer than the other boys - yeah, he gets it, you may think, _'Harry he's your best friend you shouldn't like him in anyway sort of way, other than a friend'_ but let him stop you there, well before, you know, you judge him for the whole liking one of his best friend's thing, It wasn't his choice!

_Yes it was._

Louis just seems to have this witty aura that gets whoever is in his presence charmed and willing to do anything to keep the boy happy, it's not even about the looks, it not about the cheeky smile that in turn causes his small smile lines to crease beside the corners of his eyes -especially when he smiles extremely hard - and the soft caramel coloured hair, the bright blue eyes light up whenever he sees something he likes or when he talks about something he's excited about, causing you to lose yourself completely.

_God, he's in this deep._

A soft nudge to Harry's elbow is what manages to snap him out of his train of thought, which he still seem to manages to get himself stuck into very often, even after all the years. Harry blinks his eyes rapidly and glances to the space next to him that has now been filled by a body and well, speak of the devil.

"What's got your head off in a daydream?" Louis utters softly, a high lilt to his tone, his lips turned up slightly in one corner as he looks up at Harry, their height difference being made aware.

Harry feels his cheeks start to redden as his gaze drops to stare at the curve of Louis' lower lip, before dropping to look down to his pigeon toed feet that have been covered with his old boots and rubs his cheeks, willing the redness to go away, in turn only causing the redness to deepen.

As Harry glances up through his lashes to see if Louis is still standing and watching him, he feels a frown pull at the corners of my mouth, noticing that Louis is now slightly across the room, speaking to Liam. Harry glares at the sliver of space that has been left between the two boys, as Louis leans up onto his toes, whispering into Liam's ear, causing Liam to look up at Harry before turning back to Louis, nudging him softly causing Louis to flush slightly and shake his head, laughing under his breathe nervously.

Harry can feel as his tail starts to jostle slightly within it's small space between the waistband of his trousers and hips, he knows it has been caused by the agitation towards Louis and Liam, so he manages to force himself to look away from the pair that are watching him closely, before people start to notice something moving around in his trousers.

_Not his dick, get your head out the gutter._

Harry manages to move from himself from his stiff placement and makes a hasty exit from the room, avoiding any confrontation with the pair that both share the same confusion as he leaves them behind him. A sigh falls through Harry's lips as he leans his body back against the door to his dressing room in order to help it slide closed faster, the loud thud that arises in the quiet of the room signals that it has closed.

_Good, hopefully that broke up Louis and Liam's little moment._

Harry shuffles his feet over to the couch that is positioned in front of the dressing room door, hearing the scuffing of his boots drag over the carpet, thanking their management for being able to provide them all with their own rooms, considering the whole 'part cat' situation that Harry is in. Pulling his phone out of the tight pocket on the back of his trousers, Harry prepares himself to sit down, hearing the soft crack of his knees, when a small rap on the door breaks the silence of the room.

A groan passes through Harry's lips as he stands back up, cracking his back as he walks to the door, frustrated at whoever stood on the opposite side of the wood for disrupting his quiet gruelling. Harry's rings clink against the door knob, twisting and swinging the door open.

"What do you want?" Harry manages to huff out slightly to the body that stands in front of him, looking down to the screen of his phone as he taps in the password and opens the twitter application.

"Hm" a soft humming noise leaves the person, Harry takes a quick glance at their feet over the top of his phone and notices vans, spread slightly apart from each other, his head snaps up as quickly as he manages to slowly figure who the soft humming sound is coming from.

"Was wondering why you suddenly stormed off just before?" Louis' voice spoke, managing to contain a dominant lilt behind it.

Harry makes a noise under his breath, a soft scoff, mentally questioning how Louis didn't realise that he was the one that made him prance off in a huff, Louis' eyes harden, his jaw clenching softly as his lips part to utter something before they close again and he shakes his head slightly.

"What is your problem Harry? lately all you have seemed to do is be off in a huff." his dominant tone hardening slightly.

A frown tugs down the corners of Harry's lips, as he only now seems to notice that he has, indeed, been overreacting, at least, it is none of his business as to what Liam and Louis discuss, even if it does make him slightly jealous. Harry's feet scuff against the carpet as he shuffles forward and out of the dressing room slightly and leans down to press his forehead into Louis' shoulder, Harry's shoulders sagging slightly.

"M' sorry." he whispers into his neck softly, not even certain Louis can hear the mumble, but also not willing to break the silence that has managed to overtake the small hallway outside of the door. "Just been in a bit of a mood lately, overthinking things, I don't mean to hurt you, or anyone for that. Suppose it's just a bit of homesickness s' all" Harry manages to ramble, gripping softly onto Louis' t-shirt that manages to drape off him slightly, not prepared to tell him the real reasoning behind the moodiness that occurred because of Louis.

Harry can feel the soft breathe that Louis exhales before his arms pull him in closer into his chest as they join together behind Harry's back, squeezing him softly, letting Harry relax further into Louis' arms and the warmth in which he provides.

"It's okay H, just all of us boys get a bit worried when we see you like this, we want little smiley Harry all the time. And hey, we have a break coming up soon, not too long till you can see your family aye."

Harry notices that Louis' eyes flicker down to his lips as they manage to pull back from the calming embrace, Louis' eyes searching Harry's quickly before flicking back down to his lips again as Harry reflexively moistens his lower lip with the tip of his tongue, parting them slightly, feeling as Louis' grip on his waist tightens and causes Harry to fall back into his space. 

_What would Louis do if Harry told him he was part cat? Harry couldn't allow things to get awkward between them, well more than he seems to already feel like it is, although he doesn't have a clue as to if Louis is gay, wait, is he? wait, is he really about to kiss Harry?_

Harry pulls himself back from Louis, not allowing himself to overthink the situation or allow himself to get his hopes too high, noticing the shuddery breathe that leaves Louis' lips as his shoulders drop, Louis' eyes trailing after Harry, arms still held up loosely from where he was gripping onto Harry's waist, as he watches Harry walk further into the dressing room, the door still blocked by Louis' small body. 

 _Why does Louis look so lost? He wasn't the one that thought he was going to kiss the guy that manages to invade his thoughts every breathing second._   _Wait, Louis was sad when Harry walked away._ _Does Louis like him back?_


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's body sways softly as he turns on the spot abruptly, fully prepared to question his thoughts out loud, but only managing to note the lack of Louis' presence in the doorway, the room suddenly feeling very empty without Louis' presence, his shoulders sag as he grabs onto the wood of the door, listening for the click as it closes, disheartened that Louis managed to leave so suddenly, but now knowing how it must have felt when Harry pulled away and walked off, hurt.

Harry slides the clothing that is draping over hangers, wincing at the scraping of metal hangers against the metal rack, trying to find something casual and decent enough to wear back to the hotel, choosing to shower once he arrives back at the hotel, mentally preparing the list of items that he needs to shove into his already overpacked suitcase, preparing for Australia.

Harry huffs out a sigh of relief as it washes over him while he unzips the front of his pants and pulls his ratty boots off, letting the zip of his pants hang open as he flicks the lock on the hardwood door, the click residing throughout the room, walking back to the rack and pulling a shirt and sweatpants haphazardly off the rack, too lazy to pick up the hanger that falls to the floor, upset about the whole situation with Louis. Shoving the tight denim that graces his legs down to his knees and he steps onto the legs with his feet, he harbours no energy to lean down and pull them off the rest of the way.

Harry smiles as his chocolate coloured tail begins to sway gently behind him, brushing the back of his calves before curling up and brushing his back, he bends down, stumbling as he begins to pull the loose pair of grey sweatpants over his feet. Holding the waistband with his right hand while wrapping his tail loosely around his hips, wincing as his tail is once again restrained, but still continuing to secure the sweatpants onto his hips.

Ruffling his hair to break the stiff hold of the hair gel that is slathered in, Harry allows his ears to spring up freely, wincing and rubbing at the tender base of his one white coloured ear, before moving onto the chocolate coloured one, the pair that somehow manage adorn his head, adding to his mental list that he needs to stop Lou from trimming his split ends and allowing him to grow his hair longer so he can cover his ears better without looking like a head of cauliflower. Harry allows his loose shirt to fall down one shoulder as he undoes the buttons that still hold it shut, feeling the ears on top of his head perk up as a soft knock is rapped onto the dressing room door, followed by the soft shuffling of feet, he lets his ears droop down again as he fluffs the strands of his hair to cover them.

Harry's socked feet stumble slightly as he walks to the door, a clean white t-shirt in hand, flicking the lock open and gripping the door handle with a clink, turning it before pulling the door inwards as it opens. Louis stands behind the door, slight puffy under-eyes with his hand poised to knock again, a frown tugs at the corners of Harry's mouth as he pulls Louis into his chest, feeling the buttons of the shirt that still graces his torso dig into his skin, thoughts instantly rushing to Harry's head which he manages to quickly shake away,  _focus on what is in front of you._

Carefully shuffling the both of them into Harry's dressing room and closing the door with a soft click with the hand that still holds the white t-shirt, before Harry haphazardly throws it onto his boots, manoeuvring around, careful as to not jostle the upset boy in his arms, reflexively starting to sway gently with his arms locked loosely around Louis' waist, trying to soothe Louis as the feeling of tears start to wet his shoulder.

"Lou, I'm here. You are okay." repeat. repeat. repeat. Moving his hand up and down Louis' back, trying his best to quieten the soft cries that cause Louis' back to jostle slightly. Harry never enjoys seeing people cry, but even after all these years, seeing Louis cry still hurts, Louis doesn't deserve to be sad. Harry watches as his breathing slowly manages to even out over the course of a couple minutes, as they stand wrapped up in each others arms in the middle of the room, only small sniffles breaking the silence.

"Wanna' talk about it, Lou?" Harry dreads saying it, really, not wanting to hear his answer, but "Want me to take you to Liam or Niall? they're probably around here somewhere, hopefully nearby."

The fingers that are placed and gripping into the back of the loose shirt that still adorns Harry, manage to tighten their hold further, nails digging softly into his skin as a soft 'no' is huffed into Harry's chest. Louis lifts his head, the blue rings of his eyes outlined by red veins, slightly bloodshot. Harry smiles softly and presses a light kiss into Louis' hair, leading him to the couch, pressing into Louis' shoulders gently to allow him to sit down and sink into the plush leather couch, the click of Harry's spine breaks the silence as he reaches over to the mini fridge positioned next to the couch, pulling out a bottle of water.

Harry leans back to bend over Louis, brushing his hair back and off of his forehead with the hand that isn't holding a water bottle, watching as Louis' eyes trail down his body, Harry brushes off his gaze, listening to the crack of the water bottle cap as it opens before sliding it into Louis' open hand.  _Why is Louis so flustered about seeing his body all of a sudden? he's seen Harry shirtless, hell, even naked before now._  Harry sits down to fill the empty space on the couch next to Louis, hearing the air leave the leather from not being used and watches as Louis leans back into the couch and he sucks down the water, little droplets falling from the corner of his mouth, trying to get rid of the hoarseness in his throat.

A giggle slips past Harry's lips as his eyes follow the empty plastic bottle that tumbles to the ground as Louis' attempt at throwing it into the bin fails. Harry listens as he huffs, leaning back into the couch and patting his lap, and _what?_  Harry furrows his eyebrows as a smile grows onto Louis' face, before Louis slides down slightly in his seat spreading his legs and patting his denim graced thighs again,  _and oh. Avoid dirty thoughts, think of your grandma naked, childbirth. Yes, that did the trick._  Harry's face reddens as the leather squeaks in his haste to get into Louis' lap.

Harry sits back on Louis' thighs, glancing down to Louis face, pushing back his hair and watching a soft smile starts to form over the lower half of his face, Louis' eyes closing as his fingers grip into Harry's hips. Harry can feel as the flush on his face slowly simmers down to his chest at the picture they must make, he wiggles around slightly as Louis lift's his knees into the air to slide Harry further forward in his lap, blood rushing to parts of his body that don't need to be awakened within the tender-sweet moment.

Knuckles rap against the door before Liam's voice is heard through it, saying that they have five minutes until all of them leave the venue to head back to the hotel. Louis groans softly underneath Harry, throwing his head back and opening his eyes to look up at Harry, a smile being shared between the both of them, as Harry flushes.  _Fuck, where is Harry's grandma when he needs her._ Harry quickly shuffles backwards and up Louis' thighs, tripping slightly as he stands to his full height so that he is able to haphazardly pull the shirt off that still hangs on his shoulders and switches it out for the clean, white t-shirt which had been haphazardly thrown to the side earlier.

"Erm, thank you for that H, it really meant a lot to me." Harry hears Louis' lilt softly behind him, a smile to his tone, as Harry smiles down at his socked feet.

"No thanks needed Lou, I'm always around if you need me." Harry can feel his dimples deepen into the base of his cheeks, a slight flush making it's way onto Harry's cheeks, once again. Harry turns on his spot, pulling the t-shirt down to secure it onto his hips, facing Louis and watching as Louis leans forward, Harry sucks in a breathe of air, feeling the rush of cold air brushing inwards and across his now wetted lower lip.  _Why must he always think Louis is going to kiss him?_  a sloppy kiss being pressed to Harry's cheek is what breaks him out of his thoughts.

A lazy smile covers Harry's face as he turns to watch Louis open the hardwood door of his dressing room, a slight skip to his normally lazy walk. The feeling of the calloused tips of Harry's fingers to his cheek where Louis' lips once lay, breaks him from his trance as he stands in the middle of the room. Harry hurriedly clambers around the room, half slipping his shoes onto his feet while haphazardly shoving all of his belongings into the pockets of his sweatpants, Harry shuffles out of the dressing room, hearing the click of the door behind him as he slams his foot onto the ground, allowing the heels of his feet to be pressed into his shoes.

Harry manages to trip his way out of the building in which they all performed in and into the black van, hearing the yelling of girls as the door to the van slides shut behind him, the thud of metal against metal being heard, muffling the screams outside, Harry sits down in the one empty seat, adjacent to Niall and across the small space from Louis, Harry's knees brushing against Louis' softly as he wiggles around to get comfortable for the short trip to the hotel.

As the sound of the car revving to life manages to hit Harry's ears, a wave of exhaustion manages to take over him, he leans his head against Niall's shoulder as his eyelids droop slightly, noting how Louis is watching him, _maybe fondly? who honestly knows,_  before Louis turns to whisper to Liam. Harry smiles to himself, reminiscing over the memory of earlier, before the sounds of Liam and Louis' bickering whispers fade out and he falls asleep, in a lovesick daze.

_Wait, what?_


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up has never been at the top of Harry's list of favourite things to do. His bleary eyes blink multiple times before he let's a soft groan slip past his lips as he rubs his fist into his closed eye socket, willing the blurriness to fade. Harry reaches down to scratch over the soft tingling that is occurring on the front of his shin, _He's certain he just felt someone kick his shin._  Harry takes a quick glance around the van at the other four bodies in the van, noting that Niall is now listening to music beside him while reading and Liam seems to be deep in thought, glancing out of the window and Louis is curled up in his seat, leaning against the window asleep, none of his usual worry lines gracing his face. Peaceful.

Leaning back in his seat, Harry arches his back up, hearing the soft click as it cracks from being unused for who knows how long, the ride feeling like hours have passed even though it's probably only been minutes. He then proceeds to stick his legs out straight in front of him, placing his feet on either side of Louis to allow blood to flow through his legs, nudging Louis slightly while stretching which manages to snap him out of his quick sleep, his nose bringing in a quick gush of air as his eyes open and look around before laying upon Harry. A sleepy smile forms over his face as he pushes his hair back, placing his feet onto the floor of the van, as he scratches his chin, the sound of Louis' nails scratching his stubble manage to break the silence in the car.

Harry's voice croaks as he whispers a soft and quick 'yoohoo' to Louis, rubbing over his eye again with his fist, sleep still sitting in the corners of Harry's eyes, leaving behind an annoying itch as he scratches it away with his nail. Harry flushes under Louis' gaze as he continues to stare at him, a soft smile gracing the lower half of Louis' face as he rubs over the rope tattoo that is drawn over his wrist, Harry's eyes follow the movement of his fingers, dirty thoughts filter into his head as he watches them move, almost gracefully.  _Now is not the time to have these types of thoughts Harry._

Harry watches as the one foot that Louis still has pressed into the car seat drops to the car floor with a small thud as the vehicle containing us jolts to a stop, signalling the arrival at our hotel, a wave of cold air blows throughout the car as the sound of the sliding door opens, Liam stepping out and quickly shuffling his way through the harsh cold, Niall following behind. Harry's eyes manage to drift to Louis as he waves his hand, signalling that he allows Harry to step out before him, which he quickly  takes the offer of and shuffles through the cold air, feeling as it seeps through all the openings on the clothing that adorns his body, hearing Louis' small feet shuffle across the ground hurriedly from behind him, the doors of the hotel opening before closing and encasing everyone in warmth, a sigh being released from my mouth.

Harry can feel the small breeze of cold air as it manages to seep through the small gap underneath the main doors, brushing it's way around his ankles, Harry takes a quick glance around the small area that is known as the hotel's lobby, noting a small huddle that consists of the rest of his band, quickly shuffling his way into the small huddle as he listens to the tail end of the conversation that was being spoken throughout the three boys.

"Oh, Harry, the boys and I were just explaining that our room arrangements that the hotel managed to book for us, our original booking was arranged that everyone would have their own seperate rooms, as per usual, but as we booked so far in advance we now have two rooms booked and we need to decide who to split up into the two pairs which will share a room together." Liam manages to explain, easing the confusion which was originally filling his thoughts. Harry manages to catch the quick look which Liam aims directly to Louis as he stands beside Niall, causing Louis to shake his head jerkily, nervous. _Why?_

"Uh, Lou?"  _The option is there Harry, fucking take it._ "Wanna' room with me?" Harry manages to say the four words, well, not loudly, more of a whisper, not even certain as to if Louis managed to pick up on the small words that spilt from his mouth. Harry glances up and into Louis' eyes through his eyelashes, noting the small smile that pulls up the corners of Louis' mouth as he watches me,  _wow, Harry suddenly need to stop himself from going bright red, he's being obvious._

"I think that is a fantastic idea Haz, don't you think Louis?" Liam aims his pointed and sharp statement directly at Louis, Harry watches as Louis nods his head in agreement, looking jerkily back into Liam's eyes, giving him a head on look which makes Liam lose the words that are about to fall from his lips.

"Just like old times, been a while since I roomed with you H, think you can handle me?" A giggle, maybe squeal,  _manly_ , slips past Harry's lips after Louis' says those words as he reaches for Harry and tickles his sides, another small squeal slipping past his lips as his feet stumble back to escape from Louis' quick fingers. Then suddenly it hits him, Harry watches as the room starts to spin slightly as he stops moving, shoes squeaking on the ground.

_1\. He is rooming with a boy that he's been going mad over for almost seven years now.._

_2\. HELLO, he's fucking part cat._

As Harry focuses back into the three boys that are watching him, their mouths moving, the ringing of potentially bad situations of Louis finding out either one or both of the secrets that he has managed to hold back keep swirling around the now emptiness of his brain, drained from energy, his eyelids blink up and down rapidly, the situation hitting him again,  _wait, he should probably be listening to what they are saying,_ but instead he pitifully tries to get his ears to listen to what they're mumbling about.

Harry glances over to Louis and watches as a flash of worry passes over Louis' eyes when he looks over to him before it passes and his gaze falls away from Harry. After noting that everyone has received their room key cards, Harry feels one being pressed into the hand which is lazily swinging by his thigh, his grip tightening around it before Harry's feet autopilot their way towards the elevator. Stepping into the small space manages to make him feel anxious, caged. The small light slowly tips higher and higher the further the small space ascends, his body dropping slightly as the movement stops, the elevator door sliding open to a long, dimly lit hallway, rows of doors lining the walls.

Harry's feet scuff against the rough carpet below his feet, the noise resonating through the seemingly endless hallway. The green light glows onto his fingers as he slides the key card into the slot, the click of the handle being pushed down causes him to jump, the heavy door dragging over the ground as he uses his force to shove it open. Harry stumbles slightly on his feet as the force of Louis' body rushes past him, Louis' body propelling onto the bed -  _yes, bed, as in singular_  - as the thud of the hotel door closing behind us rings through the space. Harry can feel as his eyes widen as he takes in the bed that Louis has now managed to roll himself up in the sheets, a soft manic laughter echoing through the room as he untucks the corners of the sheets during his manic rolling.

"H, the right side is mine." Louis manages to speak out between his giggles and the crinkling of the hotel sheets, a pair of dull thuds resonating in Harry's silence, Louis' now bare feet creating a shuffling noise as he pushes his body up to the top of the bed.

The corners of Harry's mouth pull up as he watches Louis slip under the covers, his soft head of hair pushed deep into the soft pillows. Harry watches as there is a movement under the heavy covers before a pair of black jeans fall out onto the floor beside the bed, a flush now covering Harry's cheeks as Louis' eyes crinkle when he looks over to him and Louis rubs the empty space next to him, lifting the heavy white duvet as eyelids droop sleepily toward Harry.

Harry pulls the loose white t-shirt that graces his body over his hair, the curls on the crown of his head fluffing up further, leaving the sweatpants that adorn his legs on during the hours he manages to get some shut-eye, also acting as a barrier from his tail flailing in his sleep which in most cases it tended to do so. A cough slips through Harry's lips as he slides under the covers, his socked feet nudging against Louis' bare ones slightly causing Harry to smile at him fondly, which quickly drops when Louis sighs heavily.

"Why the long sigh, hm?" Harry whispers to the small boy that manages to take up most of the space within the bed that they both lay on. Harry watches as his body slightly starfishes as Louis' arm stretches over the quite large gap that Harry left between the two of they're warm bodies, Louis' fingers brushing against Harry's side softly.

"This just won't do." Louis admits out loud, seemingly in thought. "I can't just be in a bed with you and not cuddle you." A soft rustling breaks the silence as Louis' turns his head to look over at Harry's smiling face, as he quickly shuffles forward, Harry's chest now pressed against Louis' warm body. Harry manages to softly nudge his head into the small gap between Louis' neck and shoulder, willing the ears that adorn the top of his head to not move.

Harry swears that he feels a press of soft lips to his temple, but he chooses not to question it, choosing to preen and breathe out softly instead pressing his lips to Louis' neck loosely as he quietly falls asleep, pressed against Louis, feeling a sigh against his temple as he does so.


	4. Chapter 4

The soft light that trickles through the cracks on the heavy hotel curtains is what manages to make Harry squint his eyes as he awakes the next morning, questioning the unknown setting before remembering it was yet another night away from home. Harry goes to pick himself up, his heavy limbs moving lethargically before being pulled back into the warm spot he left behind, Louis' arm gripping him firmer as he snuffles into Harry's hairline, pressed against his back tightly.

Harry manages to manoeuvre his heavy limbs enough to be able to turn his body within the small space Louis' arms have left. Harry's finger traces over the soft lines that grace Louis' peaceful sleeping face, smoothing over the crease that wrinkles between his thin eyebrows that form after his quiet snuffles stop, Louis shifts slightly, hips moving softly, almost no movement.

"Haz." Louis breathes out into the space between the two boys, Harry watches as Louis shifts again, further into Harry's space, fingers gripping Harry tighter within their grasp. "Fu-Harry." Louis softly growls in his sleep, startling Harry slightly as he quickly pulls away from their embrace, eyes widened and blood, maybe, quite definitely maneuvering to the lower range of his body.

Harry's sock clad feet rustle the rough carpet as his heels hit the floor next to the bed, the rustle of the sheets as he haphazardly shuffles them further up Louis' sleeping body, before the click of the bathroom door shutting behind him resonates around the room, the automatic lights flickering slightly before fully coating the room in a white artificial light when he inserts his key card into the slot by the door.

Harry lifts his still sleep heavy limb above his head, grimacing at his smell before leaning over and turning the shower on, managing to make the shower a warmer stream after a few turns of the tap, looking at himself in the mirror as he slides the sweatpants that still adorn his legs down. They pool at his ankles as he toes his way out of them, lazily scratching his nails over his soft hips while he pushes his pants down his legs, before stepping into the warm stream that was continuing behind him, sighing into the warm air as he washes away the pungent smell that graced his skin, instead replacing it with the hotels clean soap smell, Harry watches as the small bubbles trickle down the drain.

Harry's wet hand slips over the silver taps as he pushes them forward then off, stepping one foot over the side of the tub and stumbling while he manages to balance himself enough to pull the other out behind him, looking at himself again and slipping his fingers through the fringe that annoyingly brushes against his forehead, the strands thick with water. Harry reaches over to pick up the _non-existent_ toothbrush, letting a quick breathe pass through his lips as annoyance settles over him. Harry pulls a hotel towel tight around his soft hips, willing his tail to corporate for once as he clicks the door open peering around the edge and noting Louis, now awake, as he leans against the beds headboard, scrolling haphazardly through something on his phone,

Louis' eyes flick up from his phone, widening as he takes in Harry as he rushes to his bag in a towel, shuffling around items in his bag, the rustle breaking the quiet.

"Mornin', hav' a good shower?" Louis croaks in his soft morning voice over to Harry, smiling fondly as a flush covers Harry's features. Harry nods his head quickly, looking at the boy smiling at him through his lashes, willing his flush to hopefully fade before he shuffles his way back into the still shower warm room.

Harry leans his weight against the door as it closes, breathing a sigh of relief when it clicks successfully and places the items he retrieved from his luggage onto the the empty counter space next to the sink -  _toothbrush, toothpaste, cologne, change of clothes_. - Wiping away the condensation that still pushes its way onto the mirror, small droplets left over as he looks himself in the eyes through the mirror, tipping his head to the right quickly before shaking his head, picking up the tooth brush and toothpaste, squeezing the blue gel onto the bristles before brushing his teeth throughly to get rid of the stale flavour in his mouth, continuing on with his routine.

Harry leans his upper body onto the door as he pulls the tight black jeans he previously up his long, long legs, preferring to go commando after he notices he forgot a fresh pair of pants, avoiding another trip out into the slightly chilled room. Harry secures the jeans onto his hips after a few adjustments of his lower area and his tail, smiling to himself as his hip chub pours over the waistband, something he had always been fond of, he hurriedly pulls the floral shirt he pulled out over his shoulders, leaving the top buttons undone, the antenna of his butterfly slightly showing.

Harry's mood deflates quickly as the ears that adorn his head flicker slightly, picking up on the noises Louis' makes as he shuffles around in his spot atop the plush bed on the other side of the hardwood door, hating that he'd have to hide such a big part of him from Louis for yet another day. Harry pulls open the hardwood door and shuffles over to his bag, throwing his bathroom items haphazardly atop the open bag, slipping his feet into the boots that sit beside his messy bag. Harry looks over to Louis, watching as he smiles down at his phone as his thumbs move over the small screen.

"Uh, Lou, I'm gonna' head over to Liam and Niall's room for a minute. I'll be back in a bit?" The words come out of Harry's mouth before his brain manages to over-think what he going to do, Harry watches as Louis looks up, smiling fondly at Harry as he nods his head, a soft 'okay' slipping past his lips before his head turns down to his phone again.

Harry shuffles his way into the bathroom, sliding his key card out and letting a quick rush of air spill into the bathroom as the artificial lights turn off, huffing slightly as the hotel room doors weight pulls him forward as he pulls it toward him. Harry takes a few steps across the small hall, taking in a large breathe of air before he lets his knuckles rap on the hardwood, hearing a muffled yell from someone inside, the door opening a few seconds later as Liam pulls it inward, his face brightening from the confused one that had originally graced his face.

"Haz! Wasn't expecting it would be you when I opened the door, was expecting Niall back from where I left him down at breakfast."

"Uh, can I come in? I k-kinda have something really important to tell you and I'd rather not have anyone listening in?" Harry thoroughly ignores the serious tone that covers his voice, his posture stiff as his feet stay pigeon-toed, watching as Liam pulls his door open further, a scuffle from where he shuffles his body to the side, allowing Harry to move his large stature into his room.

Harry leans against the bare wall adjacent to the bed in the room, pulling his knee up and letting it bend as he pushes his foot into the wall behind him, watching as Liam gets comfortable on the plush bed, sheets crinkled and pulled back, signs it's been used by the other two boys.

"So, what'd you want to tell me H?" Liam's deep voice resonates in the space between them, Harry shuffles slightly in his spot, pressing his foot further back into the wall as he picks on the loose skin around his nails, pressing his thumb into where he bleeds slightly.

"T-this, uh, y-ya' see, um." Silence. "I-I am part cat." The words spill out of Harry's mouth as Liam's eyes widen his jaw dropping slightly, humour flashing over his eyes before Liam manages to finally take note of the serious look Harry pans him.

Harry breathes out heavily as he shuffles across the small space between himself and Liam, picking up Liam's heavy hand as Harry's other hand opens the button on his jeans, laughing as Liam watches in horror before Harry shakes his head and lets his tail sway softly behind him free from the tight confines. Closing his eyes as he turns around and moves Liam's hand to touch the soft chocolate brown hairs. Harry hears, more than sees, Liam gasp in surprise, allowing Harry enough time to turn and drop to his knees with a soft crack, the only white ear that adorns his head fully alert while the other droops slightly. Harry's head tipped to the side as Liam's fingers brush over the soft hair upon the surface of his ears, it twitches against Liam's soft touch as Liam chuckles at the feeling, rubbing toward the base of the ear, his nails pressing softly, causing Harry's eyes to slide closed, a purr resonating through his chest, pushing further into the calming scratches.

"When you walked in here saying you needed to tell me something, I would have never thought it would have been this." Liam speaks to Harry, almost thoughtful.

"I'm just thankful that you didn't run away screaming like everyone else I tell." Harry admits in the silence that fell between them. "Jesus, even almost forgot to tell you that I am in love with Louis, also." A loud smack resonates around the room as Harry slaps his large palm over his mouth, eyes widened as he stumbles in haste to back away from Liam. Heavy breaths fall from Harry's nostrils as he watches Liam's lips curl into a smile, before he says.

"Do you know if Louis loves you back?" Liam only receives a shake of the head from Harry in return, causing Liam to smile further. "Well H, I think that you should go back over to your room and tell Louis exactly what you just told me."

"L-Li, I can't, I'd lose my friendship with him, I can't, no, won't let that happen." A serious tone lilts through Harry's slow speech, watching as Liam sighs and rubs his hands over his thighs as he stands and pushes Harry toward the hotel rooms door, Harry's feet scuff out into the hallway  as Liam closes the door behind him.

Harry huffs out soft curses to Liam under his breathe, pushing his tail back into the waistband of his jeans and buttoning up the silver button on the front, moving to pull his rooms key card from the tight pocket of his jeans, struggling to slide it out before it comes loose and he can press it into the door, freezing as noises from the opposite side of the door pass over his ears and Harry questions what Louis must be doing.

"Fuc-Haz"

After sliding his card out of the door and back in as it locks itself from Harry's quick pause, Harry pushes the door open and lets it fall closed behind him with a thud as his gaze falls upon the bed, the sight before him causing his mouth to water and blood to manoevure south within his body.

"Lou- What the fuck?" spills past Harry's lips.


	5. Chapter 5 (!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's dirty, thought I would warn.

Harry watches as Louis' hips push up further into his own hold, the rustle of sheets as his arm make the continuous movements, Louis' soft, deep groans resonating around the small hotel rooms space, opposed from his usual high tone. Harry manages to take in the black pants that were pooled around the top of Louis' thighs, enough room to be able to wrap a hand around himself, sweat pooling in the dips of his collarbones and forming within the small hairs upon his chest.

"Jesus, H." Louis' head tips back against the pillow behind his head, rolling to the side, eyes closed tightly as the words spill out from his lips. Harry feels his jaw drop open, the heel of his palm brushing over his own bulge sparingly, letting a soft moan out under his breathe before he sucks in one quickly, noting his mistake.

"Lou." Harry tries to sputter out, quickly, repeating the word louder when no reaction was heard, when Louis' eyes snap open to look over at him his hand slowing down the pace to a slow pull.

"H, fuck. Didn't tell me when you'd be back." Louis' soft voice hits Harry as he looks into Louis eyes, clouded with a black shade, the slow pace of Louis' hand in the peripheral vision of Harry's eyes.

Harry swallows heavily, mouth watering as he rubs the heel of his palm over himself again, Louis watching Harry's movements closely before focusing back onto Harry's face. Louis' tongue swipes over his bottom lip as a bead of pre-cum slowly trickles from his tip, pooling around Louis' fingers where he speeds his movement up ever so slightly.

Harry watches another bead trickle from Louis' tip, which causes his feet to move forward slightly from his stiff stance, his feet dragging across the carpet, licking over his dry lips as his knees thud against the base of the bed, Louis' legs rustling the already messy sheets as he presses his knees open further, almost a silent invitation for Harry to fill the space between his legs. Louis squints his eyes as his hips push up into his hand again.

Harry should be questioning what he is doing, but as his knees bend so he can move his form onto the sheets, hands gripping onto Louis' shins, almost to make sure that Harry doesn't float off, he doesn't question it, instead moving his hands to pull the tight material still on Louis' thighs down and off his legs, avoiding Louis' small feet as they almost kick him in the face, breaking the tension between them by giggling before the tension kicks in once more. 

Louis lets go of himself long enough to press the fingers that were wrapped around himself onto Harry's tongue, Harry's mouth closing around them, tongue working between the two digits in his mouth, Harry's own fingers closing around Louis' small wrist as a moan resonates between the two warm bodies, the taste of Louis on his tongue. Louis lets his fingers drop from Harry's mouth as he pulls his upper body forward, Harry's lower lip being dragged down before it slips back into its original place, Louis' mouth pressing hotly against his own as a replacement, wet lips against wet lips, teeth clanking together with the force before they find their own quick rhythm. Louis' hands moving to grip onto Harry's small hip chubs and tangle in the small tendrils of hair at the base of Harry's neck, pulling his head back with a groan into Harry's mouth, tongues swiping over each other.

Harry presses himself into Louis' space, feeling as Louis rolls his hips up into Harry's stomach and receiving Harry pushing his own hips down into Louis', rubbing together filthily while Louis pulls his mouth away from Harry's a slick sound being heard. Harry watches as Louis' thumb rubs over his bottom lip, Louis' eyes watching it, before Harry sucks it into his mouth, Louis groaning into the small space between them.

Louis presses his thumb further into Harry's mouth, Harry's eyes closing as he takes in the heady feeling, pressing into further into Louis' touch, grasping Louis dick in his hand, squeezing softly when Louis presses his hips into the hold, his head dropping back onto the pillow below him sweat trickling down his temple as he groans, looking Harry in the eyes, urging Harry to continue as he pulls his hand away from his mouth.

"Jesus, Harry, you will be the fucking death of me at this rate." Louis huffs out in a laugh, Harry smiling back at him in return before bending forward to take Louis into his mouth, smiling around him as Louis' hips pick up from the bed and Louis' laughing abruptly stops, replaced by a startled groan.

Harry allows his eyes to fall closed as Louis pushes his curly fringe back from his forehead, suckling at Louis' tip, swiping his tongue over his slit to collect the pearls there before lowering his head down onto Louis, allowing Louis to push his hips up, steadily fucking into Harry's mouth. Spit rolling down and pooling around Louis' base, as Harry crosses his wrists behind his own back, gagging slightly around Louis but continuing to allow him to feed his dick to him, his eyes watering behind his closed lids, loving the heady feeling he is receiving.

"Haz, fuck, look at me, baby."

Harry allows himself to pull back slightly, guided by Louis' hands that still grips his hair, trailing his gaze up over the light hairs that are on Louis' chest, locking eyes with Louis as he swirls his tongue over Louis' tip as Louis holds his head up and himself. Harry can feel as Louis twitches against his tongue before Louis' head is thrown back and Harry's lips close around him again, swallowing the white strings that pass into his mouth as Louis finishes. Licking once more over Louis' tip before he sits back, grinning over to Louis as he smiles dopily, reaching to pull Harry into his lap, only wincing slightly as the tight denim of Harry's jeans rubs against himself when Harry passes each of his legs over Louis' to bracket him in, still sensitive but he ignores it in order to press his palm to Harry within his jeans, feeling Harry roll into his hand as he grips him.

"L-Lou, m' so close. C-Couldn't help it, wan'- wan' you so bad." Harry whines into the warm air around the two boys wrapped up in each other, shuddering as he feels himself let go as Louis presses kisses to his exposed chest and neck, licking over the sweat that trails down the side.

Harry sighs out after his aftershocks have stopped, freezing his hips from their motion, trailing his gaze to Louis as he grins dopily up at Harry, un-able to resist, Harry presses his lips to Louis', a slow kiss occurring opposed to the rushed, heavy one from before. Smiles being shared between their lips before Harry grimaces, pulling away.

"My jeans are all sticky now Lou. All your fault." Harry pouts down to the boy that is chuckling underneath him.

"Sorry H, I didn't know that you weren't wearing any pants under there, now did I?" Louis' voice is breathless as he presses his lips onto Harry's again, teeth clinking as they smile against each other, a small 'still your fault' pressed into Louis' mouth.

"Yeah, yeah, it's all my fault Haz, now come 'ave a cuddle, yeah?" 

Louis holds onto Harry's soft hips as he flips them over, laying above Harry as he pushes him into the bed, smiling again as Harry presses his lips against his own, rolling them both on their sides and letting their legs tangle underneath the heavy duvet, pressing their warm bodies together. Harry sighs again, head falling back into the space between Louis' neck and shoulder as he slots closer to him, pressing feather light kisses to his neck as Louis combs his fingers through the hair at the back of his head, dosing off as his lips press to Harry's temple.


	6. Chapter 6

Feather light kisses being pressed to the tip of his nose is what arouses Harry from the light sleep in which he was resting in, content in being surrounded by Louis.

"H, 'm gonna' need you to get off me before I piss meself." The words spoken by Louis is what manages to wake him up further, his face breaking into a grin, giggles falling from him, where he was prepared to drift off again with the gentle kisses Louis was pressing to his nose.

"Bu- You're comfy, 'nd warm." Harry spoke the words into Louis' chest hair as he moved further into Louis, running his nails through the little hairs, resisting his automatic urge to purr, instead releasing a sigh and opening his eyes, glazed over slightly from sleep, before he tilted his head to look up and into blue eyes.

"Haz, I'm about to wee in this bed and cuddling in soggy sheets doesn't sound much fun. yeah?" 

Harry backed away from Louis, preferring the option to not cuddle in soggy sheets, pouting up at Louis, squinting when Louis just smiles at him before he leans down to press their lips together, pushing his body into him when Louis nips on his lower lip before Louis huffs a laugh into his mouth, pulling away before trotting to the bathroom and if Harry smiles to himself as he watches Louis' bare bum jiggle as he walks away, well, no one really needs to know.

Harry rolls over into the warm space that Louis left behind, sleep warm, he breathed a sigh into the mattress as he starfishes, spreading out his limbs, a soft crack resonating through the room before he relaxes, grimacing as he feels the dried cum crusting up within the front of his jeans. Harry glances over to his bag that was positioned on the other side of the room longingly, sighing wistfully from being too lazy to move his limbs toward it to find a new pair of pants.

"Lou." Harry calls out, face still pressed into the mattress, eyes dopily opening and closing, close to dosing off again, he allows a soft purr to rumble in his throat before he realises what he's doing and stops himself.

Harry watches as Louis walks out from the bathroom, wiping his hands dry on a small hand towel before he throws it to the side, watching Harry as he makes grabby hands towards his luggage hearing a small 'need clean pants' uttered into the bed sheets. Louis allows himself to smile fondly as he pulls a clean pair of pants from the unzipped mess of a bag. Harry lazily unzips his jeans with the hands that he squeezed under himself, pushing them down his legs, huffing when he has to flip over to pull them the rest of the way off, holding his hand out for the pants Louis had pulled out.

"Harry, why, the fuck. Do you have a cat tail?"

The question that slips from Louis' lips renders the room silent. Harry laying flat on his back, eyes widened, jaw dropped, ready to explain but no sound slips from his mouth. Heavy breathes are the only sound that passes around the room, the clean pants that Louis once had grasped in his hand had dropped to the ground with a silent noise. Harry mentally berating himself for being so stupid to not think, while Louis refrains from doing anything, thinking anything, whether it be inappropriate or shock, he couldn't tell.

"Lou, I-I, I honestly don't know h-how to make this any better or worse." Harry swallows after the words have finally passed through Harry's lips. "I-It's not just the tail, t-there are ears." Harry's fingers slip through his hair after he's admitted that the tail wasn't the only thing wrong with him, his ears flipping up dopily. The silence from Louis makes Harry's anxiety slowly rise, never liking when Louis was quiet.

"How."

That one word held so much weight, but, Harry had no answers, he himself didn't know how. Harry let his shoulders lift  up in a shrug as his reply, so many words needing to be said, but not knowing how to say them. Tears welled in Harry's eyes, rejection ringing in his ears, Harry slid off the side of the bed, fully prepared to pull on a pair of sweatpants and leave before a small hand was pressed to his chest, halting his movements. Harry kept his head down, watching Louis' fingers as they pressed harder into his chest before the hand moved, Harry felt as they pressed under his chin, lifting his face toward Louis'. Louis huffed out a laugh, pulling Harry into him with his arm as his hand dropped away.

"I will probably question this whole thing later, but for now." Louis' lips press to Harry's quickly. "It's okay. Think it's pretty sick that the boy I want to be proper soppy with is partially a cat."

Harry's huff of a laugh from where his face is pressed into Louis' shoulder, hunched over to fit into the smaller boy, is cut off into a soft rumbling purr as Louis runs his fingers through Harry's hair, petting over his white ear. Harry presses himself further into Louis' space gripping onto him tighter as Louis turns his head to press kisses into his cheek.

"Wait." Harry pulls himself back, looking Louis in the eyes, flushing when he realises Louis is still fully bare while he himself is bare from the waist down. "You wan' be proper soppy with me." Harry's grin widens, he presses his forehead to Louis' rubbing their noses together as Louis wrinkles his, smiling.

"Not really the situation I wanted to admit that in. But, yes H. You wanna' be proper soppy with me?"

The answering kiss that Harry presses to Louis' soft lips is the obvious answer. Louis breathes out a sigh through his nose as he holds onto Harry's jaw, rubbing his thumbs over his cheeks, smiling when Harry starts purring into the kiss, the rumbling making Louis' lips tingle from where Harry's are still pressed to his. Their lips part with a slick sound as Louis allows his lips to press kisses down Harry's neck, the rumbling now louder than before, Harry presses himself closer the urge to be close to Louis more present than ever.

Louis' hands press into Harry's lower back, fingers spaced out around where Harry's tail forms, Harry's hips pressing forward into Louis before Louis' hands trail down further, hands resting on Harry's ass, fingers gripping and making Harry press further into him in steady rolls. Harry's eyes close, fingers tangling in the soft strands of Louis' hair. A knock. The knock on the hotel rooms closed door is what splits Harry and Louis from their small bubble which they had fallen into, their hard-on's press together between their two bodies, a wistful sigh being pressed into Harry's mouth by Louis' lips before Louis nudges Harry to get back into the plush bed.

Harry does so with a small sigh, letting his body sink into the warm spot that was quickly fading, he pulls the covers up to his chin, allowing himself to roll his hard-on into the mattress with a small roll of his hips before he stops when he hears their bedroom door opening, Louis' voice soft as he mumbles to the intruder.

"Li, I swear I am not lying to you. The groaning you must've heard earlier was H being sick." Are the words Harry manages to catch, frowning to himself as his way of preparing to act out being sick, squinting his eyes to watch as Louis walks into the room with Liam, a pair of sweatpants gracing his lower half.

"Louis, I can tell you are ly-." Liam stops his words when he notices Harry wrapped up in the bed sheets, face flushed as Liam questions to himself if maybe Harry is, in fact, sick.

"See, Li, I don't lie." The deadpan look Louis receives in return from Liam makes him laugh before he allows his eye to drop down in a wink over at Harry when Liam isn't looking, seeing Harry's returning grin before Harry closes his eyes again, groaning.

"Fine, but tell Paul so that he can get some medicine or some shit for him." Is Liam's answer before he steps out of Louis and Harry's room, letting the door close behind him.

Louis' propels himself on top of the large body beneath their bed sheets, receiving a large groan from the boy beneath the sheets before Louis rolls his hips down into Harry, cutting of the boys groan of pain.

"Finish what we started earlier, yeah H?"


End file.
